Internet has long proved to be the most exhaustive repository of the information available in different domains, be it telecommunications, science, engineering, celebrity talk or the local news of a particular place. Consequently, the use of computer network to access information available on the internet is ever increasing. Internet is also a very powerful communication tool and allows people spread across different continents come together on a common platform. To keep themselves updated with the latest happenings around the globe millions of people across the world access internet on a regular basis.
It is no wonder that the advertisement industry too has targeted the internet for reaching the consumers directly. Recent times have seen an explosive growth in the online advertisement industry and advertisement providers are targeting all the users accessing various contents on the internet. There are several dedicated advertisement providers that provide advertisements to be shown alongside an electronic page. Several revenue sharing models have also been developed which benefit the advertisement providers.
There are many ways of providing advertisements on the internet. For example, through email attachment, as pop up window and as a multi-media clip. However, the plethora of advertisements is not always appreciated by the end user and many times it is also observed that these advertisements are randomly selected and are not of any use or interest to the user. As a result, the user starts ignoring or blocking these advertisements. This reduces the effectiveness of the known forms of advertisements, even for advertisements that can be of interest to the user.
There is therefore a need for a system and method for providing relevant advertisements to a user in a reliable manner which ensure that the advertisements are delivered to the device of the user without getting blocked.